Playing With Fire
by TheBoyInTheMoon
Summary: KELLIC. Might add other ships later on. "I was playing with fire, and I knew I'd get burned." Read & Review please! xx RATED M FOR LANGUAGE.
1. New Kid In An Old Block

**Chapter 1: _New Kid In An Old Block _**

"A CHALK OUTLINE ON A PLAYGROUND BLACKTOP!", I yelled at the top of my lungs as I stood on the coffee table,"I'M JUST A MOMENT SO DON'T LET ME PASS YOU BYYYY!"

The door decided to open at that very moment, startling me and making me fall on my pretty ass.

My mother waltzed in; laughing her ass off at the sight. You see, she isn't like most mothers who would be concerned and ask if I was okay and shit. Not that I wanted her to be like that. My mom was a special kind of mom that would be her son's best friend at times She is the bomb diggity! Once she stopped, she came over and sat on the couch.

"See, Kellin, I told you not to do any more performances on the coffee table.", she said in the most serious tone, "What was that you were singing anyway?"

I laid back on the floor, because fuck you, and went on to explain my random visit around the city.

** ~flashback~ **

I was walking along the sidewalk, not wanting to get ran over, when a lanky dude with a black shirt that had the word '**BONER**' in red printed on it and skunk hair on a skateboard almost turned to mush on the pavement.

"Shit, man, sorry, I was distracted.", he explained after helping me up.

"Don't stress, dude, it's fine," I shrugged and smiled at him.

"Okay, welp, name's Jack", he stuck out his hand,

"Kellin", I replied shaking it. "Cool, well, I'm in this band and we're trying to start up a fan base so here", he said reaching into his messenger bag and handing me a cd, "Listen to it and then tell me what you think", he handed me his phone open to contacts so I did the same and we exchanged phone numbers. "K, I'll see you around", he nodded and we both went our separate ways. I rushed home after that, only stopping at McDonalds to get an ice coffee.

**~end of flashback~ **

"They're called All Time Low and are pretty amazing." I finished my story then asked, "So, what have you been up to all day?"

She went on to babble on about her trip to the groceries where she'd gotten a supposedly handsome man's digits.

'_He'll be gone in a week_', I thought as she got up to go fix us some dinner. I went up to my room after I took the demo out of the stereo. The walls were white, very white. It made me feel like I was an insane patient in an asylum. I shuffled over to the box that contained my posters and began hanging them all around my room. We had just moved here this week but I hadn't gotten the chance to hang them 'til now.

I finished hanging them just as my mom called me down for dinner. Tomorrow began the last week of summer and then I'd have to go to go to hell- I mean school. My mom had made macaroni and cheese and some dinosaur chicken nuggets 'cause we're cool like that and then we watched a movie. Well, I watched a movie; she took a nap. I shook her awake and she went to her room.

I heard a 'bark' coming from the kitchen window. I got my lazy ass up and opened the curtain to reveal a white puppy that remained me of a mini polar bear. I opened the window and pulled it inside. It looked at me curiously and tilted it's head to the side almost as if to say, "_the fuck you looking at nikka, I don't know your faggot ass but imma lick your cheek and show you who's boss 'round here_" and licked my face. I gave a very manly squeal and almost dropped the damned thing. I frowned at it and it licked my nose. "Awww, you're too cute to stay mad at." I said sitting down on the tiled floor with it on my lap," I feel bad calling you an 'it' so I think I'll call you.. Siren. Yep, that's your name now, Siren."

I proceeded to play with her for about an hour 'til I got sleepy and called it a night. I closed the window and crawled up the stairs to my room.

Well, wouldn't you?

I mean, what if there was an intruder and they saw me if I just walked up there. C'mon, people, it's common sense. Siren decided it would be nice to lay in my bed, and I let her since it was cold and I needed a cuddle buddy.

WHALES, that's the first chapter. This will be a slow build, but bear with me.. First Kellic fic EVER so please go easy on meh. K, thanks, BYES. xx


	2. Chapter 2

Was it something I did? Did I make a mistake? So many questions ran through my head as I continued the lackluster chase to contain them. I will never understand why my father left, and a part of me had accepted that, but the want- no, the need- to know why he left would always be there in the farthest, darkest corner of my thoughts. Do you even miss us? Your bottles and mistress? I need to know, but I know I never will. The last thing I heard from him was that he was fed up. I don't even think he meant for me to hear but I'd just gotten home from school and overheard their argument. ~flashback~ Fridays are always the best, don't you think? It's the ending of yet another week in that prison called a middle school and the beginning of the weekend. I sat in the middle section of the bus, y'know, where all the 'limbo' kids sat. We weren't assholes or antisocial; that made the back a no no. We weren't nerds and geeks (because, yes, there is a difference -cue eye roll-); that eliminated the possibly of even considering sitting in front of the bus. We are just there I guess. That earned our section of the bus the tittle 'limbo' thus we're the 'limbo kids'. No one messes with us ('cept the bullies) but, there appears to be war between the front and the back of the bus. And, like in all wars that America seems to be so proud of, the more soldiers - (cough) puppets- the merrier. Both sides tried to recruit us into their army, but, like the George Washington had advised the U.S to do, we remained neutral. The front of the bus called us 'neutrons' as if it was the dirtiest word in the world's vocabulary. According to them you were either protons (positive/geeks & nerds) or electrons (negative/bullies & the socially impaired) -there was no room for neutrons (neutral/limbo kids). They seem to have created this world in which the bus is an atom and we're its subatomic particles. -cue in dramatic sigh- The back, however, kept it simple and threatened the ones they thought were adequate for their militia. Can't wait for high school. Note the sarcasm. I stepped off the bus with an increasingly annoying and dreadful feeling in my gut. It seemed that the less distance between my house and my feet the worse the feeling got. When I stepped through the threshold and kicked my shoes off, I jumped when I heard a frustrated shriek. 'What the hell?' I thought as I heard sobbing and yelling coming from the kitchen. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Dad. "DON'T YOU TRY TO BLAME THIS ON ME; I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT FAITHFUL TO YOU EVER SINCE WE GOT MARRIED!" Mom. "IF YOU WEREN'T SO FOCUSED ON YOUR HOPELESS FUTURE AS A WRITER AND GAVE ME A GODDAMN SECOND OF YOUR PRECIOUS TIME THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE FELT THE NEED TO GO TO SOMEONE ELSE FOR AFFECTION." "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I GAVE YOU THE BEST YEARS OF MY FUCKING LIFE, I GAVE YOU A CHILD, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" "I AM JUST DONE WITH YOU, CAN'T YOU SEE I'VE FALLEN OUT OF LOVE WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS HARDER THAN IT SHOULD BE. I'M LEAVING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME." "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL KELLIN?!", I froze as I heard my name, which seemed impossible since I was already paralyzed in shock, "THAT HIS OWN FATHER DIDN'T THINK HE WAS WORTH STICKING AROUND FOR? THAT YOU ABONED US FOR A BITCH HALF YOUR FUCKING AGE?" My heart broke at that. I cried out as I accidentally stepped on some broken glass on the floor. Did I mention the living room looked like a cocktail of natural disasters had passed through it? A hurricane, quickly followed by a tornado, and, to top it off, a tsunami. I guess they heard me, because next thing I know two pairs of feet are right in front of my crouched form. I looked up to see a broken look on my mom's tear stained face. "Is that true?", I asked tentatively. His pissed expression softened somewhat as he nodded, "I'm leaving.", and with that he grabbed the luggage that had been sitting on the couch, unnoticed, and left. ~end of flashback~ The first few months without him were absolute hell. My mom would barely come out of her room, thus leaving me to eat cereal until it ran out. Our economic status went to hell too, until last year when my mom's carrier skyrocketed. It didn't dawn on me until a week after his sudden departure that he had only half answered my question. Yes, he was abandoning us. But was I worth sticking around for? The answer seemed clear now; no. TRIGGER WARNING I dragged the cool metal again my skin, hissing slightly at the blissful pain. I bit my lip as I went at it again; through eyes blurred with tears I could see the crimson starting to flow freely from my arm. 'Worthless.' Another insignificant mark among the mass. 'Disgusting' Why stop at a few? 'No one cares, how could they? You're just another worthless fag!' A kick to my abdomen, to my self esteem; they didn't care. He didn't care. 'Do the world a favor, and kill yourself.' Oh, how I wish I could. My blood flowed and dripped onto the porcelain sink, turning it a morbidly beautiful red. Everything was red. - How I loath the smell of bleach in the morning. I swear, my brain is trying to pound its way out of my skull. I'd woken up an hour ago on the bathroom floor with my arms coated in a layer of dried blood and a mammoth head ache. I couldn't let my mom see this if she, for whatever reason, decided to come into my room. She thought I was over this, that I'd miraculously gotten better after five months of weekly visits to some nosy prat that just sat on his arse the whole mother fucking hour. He'd given up on getting me to talk after the first month, afterwards he'd just tell my mom that I was making 'progress'. "Kellin, I'm heading to the office, do you need anywhere before I leave?" Shit, "N-No mom, thanks!" I heard and almost inaudible 'kay' and the sound of the front door opening and closing. I hurried to finish scrubbing the bloody mess I'd left in a haze of self hatred. It was worth it, though. The pain made me feel, and feeling meant you're alive. I just wasn't sure I wanted to be. - IS ANYONE READING THIS? I want opinions .-. C'mon leave a comment. Those of you out there deserve a cookie. RAWR. xx 


End file.
